


New Years Eve

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: SQ! AU - Regina and Emma see each other on New Years Eve...will they finally admit their feelings for each other after all this time?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a text gif post: https://thumbs.gfycat.com/DeadEnormousCockerspaniel-size_restricted.gif
> 
> a/n: i wrote this really late, all spelling errors have been corrected. thanks for your patience!

**Prompt - "Deny it all you want, Regina, but I know you felt something too."**

* * *

It was the end of another year. Another year without being with Regina. Another year of not knowing what it would be like to kiss her. Another year of seeing her with _him_.

Emma sighed and looked up at the night sky, clouds in turmoil trying to decide if they wanted to coat the sky in complete darkness; the sky mirroring how she felt on the inside.

The blonde started walking - the destination? She had no clue. All she knew was that she needed to keep moving otherwise she would start thinking and Emma really didn't want to think about how things really were. _How Regina wasn't with her_.

With these thoughts swirling through her mind, Emma found herself stumbling out of nowhere, her toe throbbing from the impact that the cement curb inflicted on her.

"Goddamn it!"

Sitting on the curb Emma nursed her foot, her toe aching before she turned to look at her surroundings, her blonde locks tickling her shoulder. Even in the dark the blonde knew where she was.

Regina's.

She could see that the Christmas decorations were no longer decorating the house in bright luminescent colours - Henry's doing of course. Emma heard the sky start to rumble and she looked up just as rain started pummelling down without a seconds warning.

Jumping up Emma's last thought about her throbbing toe fell to the back of her mind, her only thought being that she needed to get out of this godforsaken rain before she was drenched from head to toe. 

So, she ran.

She ran straight towards Regina's house and after glancing briefly up from underneath her red leather safe haven, she just managed to catch a glimpse of someone ducking back inside the doors of the balcony.

Making it to the threshold Emma fixed her jacket before she knocked on Regina's front door. She knocked once, twice, "Regina?" She called loudly, it was only on her fifth knock that Regina swung the door open.

"What is it, Miss Swan?" She snapped.

Even though she had taken off her heels Regina seemed to tower over Emma. She shivered looking into the deep dark depths of her eyes. Regina's eyes met Emma's before slowly moving down taking in what Emma assumed her drenched clothes.

Though they weren't nearly as wet as she just became between her legs from that look Regina gave her, eyebrow cocked and small smirk tugging at her lips as though she knew.

"I uh- Can I come in?" Emma asked, rocking back on her feet and putting her hands in the back pockets of her blue skinny jeans splattered from raindrops.

The bruette placed her fingers against the frame of the door as she leaned forward, her head tilted upwards as though she were thinking it over.

"And why would I do that?"

Oh. So it was going to be one of those nights. With every single word of banter Emma could feel the air crackling between them like an open fire.

"Because I'm wet, Regina!" She almost shouted in frustration.

The older woman once against assessed Emma, her red painted lip worrying between her teeth.

"I see."

Regina stood aside, her hand now holding the door back so that Emma could walk through.

"Don't move." She gave Emma a pointed look.

The brunette then moved away for a few minutes as Emma unintentionally started to air dry in the entryway. Then a towel was hurled at Emma making contact with her face before landing in her open arms, Regina now standing opposite Emma with a smug look on her face.

"Thanks...I think" Emma muttered the last two words under her breath.

Regina gave her a look that told Emma that she heard what she had said despite the blonde's head being swathed in a towel as she dried her blonde locks.

After she was done drying herself Emma noticed that Regina was wringing her hands in front of her, Emma stared at her fingers for a second too long and the brunette quickly moved them away; one hand running through her dark locks.

"So, what do we do now?"

Regina looked at her with a baffled look on her face.

"We? You expect me to entertain you? At this hour?"

"The thunderstorm doesn't seem to be letting up so unless you want to send me back out..." Emma let the words hang in the air.

Regina thought about it for a moment, long enough for Emma to think that she actually was going to throw her out into the storm that was starting to pick up speed.

* * *

A few hours later the two women were now seated in the living room with their shoes on the ground and legs crossed on the mat. Now that Henry was older and occasionally stayed at Regina's house, he had a habit of leaving behind his clothes.

Originally Regina had tried to hold in the laughter as she saw Emma coming down the stairs in one of Henry's old superhero shirts and a pair of her long silk pyjama pants.

Regina now nursed her glass of apple cider as she observed Emma over the rim of her glass, who was trying with all her tipsy might to remove the rib from the Cavity Sam in operation.

"Shit!" Emma sighed in exasperation as the red nose lit up and buzzed at her, she tossed the metal tweezers onto the carpet.

Regina couldn't help the small smile that quirked at the corners of her mouth.

"Language, Miss Swan"

Emma didn't know if it was the alcohol that gave her liquid confidence or that she had just had enough of the back and forth. She turned to look at Regina, fire burning in their green depths.

"Why do you call me that?"

The brunette looked at her for a moment, her brows creasing in confusion. Emma now had her beer in her hand but hadn't taken another sip yet, her eyes boring into Regina's.

"I've always-"

"No."

Regina stopped and in an effort to escape the intense aqua depths she took a heady sip out of her glass. Emma watched Regina and followed the movement of her throat as she swallowed the amber liquid.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." The older woman looked away waving her free hand at nothing in particular.

Emma sighed, her head leaning forward over her raised knees and blonde locks tumbling in chaos. Much like how she felt on the inside.

A soft pressure was applied to the outside of Emma's calves and the blonde looked up to be met with warm brown orbs gazing back into her own.

Regina's voice was softer this time, deeper and she squeezed the outside of Emma's calves again as the blonde gazed back at her.

"Emma..."

There was worry etched across her face and Emma wanted to appease that but she also couldn't battle the emotions wreaking havoc inside of her, not every single day for the rest of her life. She needed to let it out. To be free of the choke-hold they had on her.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Emma said quietly, it wasn't a question, not really.

Regina started, pulling her hands away as though Emma had scalded her and looked at her as if she had betrayed her; but in the deep dark depths of her eyes Emma could see hope? Flickering and... something else.

The brunette woman cleared her throat, "You've had too much to drink."

Emma's knees dropped down and grazed the carpet as the other woman removed her hands from the soft warm skin she had been caressing and stood up in an effort to distance herself, the younger woman moved her drink to the coffee table next to them. Regina watched her every movement not making any other moves to distance herself from the blonde.

"I haven't, Regina..." The brunette's eyes met hers at the utterance of her name, "It was liquid courage more than anything."

Regina's eyes searched hers and she could feel her heart thudding faster and faster, she could swear that Emma could hear it. Everything suddenly felt warmer, her breathing became more and more shallow.

Emma stood and moved slightly closer; her body a breath away. Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as Emma's blonde locks tickled her shoulder from the fan slowly moving in circles above them.

"We have been playing this game for so many years. You despised me, I despised you..." Regina raised an eyebrow, "But somewhere over all those years of hate and anger it transformed into something else...but we both ran and now- now..."

"I'm married." Regina finished the sentence for her.

"And so was I." Emma looked back down, guilt swirling inside her stomach and threatening to swallow her from the inside out.

"Emma...don't do this." The blonde knew right away that that was a lie.

When it came to Regina she always knew. She knew the older woman better than she knew herself.

"Deny it all you want, Regina, but I know you felt something too."

The words hung in the air between them and Regina shivered from the raw emotion that she felt wash over her.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment, trying to think clearly despite her emotions spreading throughout her body like poison and into even the tiniest, darkest crevices inside her.

She didn't want to feel the way she was feeling.

Opening her eyes, Emma could see that Regina's irises had grown and were threatening to swallow the swath of brown. They stared into Emma's azure orbs as though magnetised.

Regina took the final step to close the distance between them, her hands moving to frame Emma's neck, her fingers losing themselves in Emma's blonde tresses. Emma leaned forward, her heart thudding faster than any man had ever made her heart pound. But she waited, letting Regina take the lead as the last thing she wanted to do was scare her off.

Pressing her body closer to Emma's, the brunette could feel her breasts through the t-shirt before her lips connected with Emma's. As soon as they did, both women felt in their stomach something warm, bubbling up inside them, building, building, building before flowing out of them in a wave of unrestrained magic causing the few candles around them to flicker out.

Both women pulled away as though scorned when in fact it was the complete opposite. Both women stared at each other in disbelief for a moment before Regina gave Emma a small, shy smile and the blonde could see the raw nerves inside of the older woman. She was afraid and Emma knew that because she was afraid too. But knowing she wasn't alone in her feelings she felt a surge of courage that didn't have anything to do with the alcohol that was slowly ebbing away out of her system.

The blonde reached out her hand and took Regina's hand in her own, her eyes pleading.

"Don't run, Regina." She whispered, as though afraid if she spoke any louder she would.

The nerves gnawing at her stomach as though they wanted to tear open her stomach seemed to appease as the next words came out of Regina's mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Miss Swan."

And even though Regina did use her last name, that feeling of distance was no longer associated with it. Instead it felt more...intimate, personal. She could of chalked it up to the small smile playing on the brunette's lips or the way she entwined her fingers with Emma's but she knew that it was because she could feel the teasing, warm, longing feeling that was emanating from Regina.

Then, purple smoke surrounded them and they were transported somewhere else. Once the smoke cleared Emma looked around and had no idea where they were but she had an idea. 

The two women were now standing in front of a window with the curtains open. Regina took a step forward, the hesitation lost in her eyes was no longer there instead it was replaced with deep, dark desire and longing.

Within the next second they collided in a crash of lips and limbs just as vibrant colours lit up outside the window spreading across the dark canvas of the sky. Regina's mouth tasted like apples and in response Emma moaned out loud without thinking, the older woman in turn pulled the blonde closer with her hands framing the dip of her waist.

She sucked on the blonde's lower lip for a moment before her tongue swept the soft pink flesh and bit down, leaving a stark red lipstick mark against her pale skin framing her mouth.

Emma stumbled back slightly in shock but because of Regina's hands on her waist she didn't move back far. Emma swept her lip with her thumb and felt a small amount of liquid against the digit before looking down at the dot of red. Looking back at the other woman with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk on her lips.

"You know, Regina, I'm not a cream bun - you can't eat me."

With a mischievous smile and her quick wit, Regina toyed with the end of the shirt Emma was wearing, sliding her fingers beneath it and stroking the blonde's flat, toned stomach.

"Does that mean if I bite you again, you won't cream in my mouth?"

Emma's eyes widened and for a second there she couldn't breathe, as though her lungs had trapped the air from leaving. The blonde coughed and Regina released a throaty laugh.

_Fuck._

Seeing the teasing glint in Regina's eyes, Emma knew a challenge when she was served one. The throbbing of Emma's heart increased tenfold much like the white hot heat throbbing between her legs, she already could tell that she was slick.

The slight cut on Emma’s lip from Regina had already started to close and Regina eyed it before deciding against reopening the wound. The brunette moved her hands back down Emma’s stomach and to the edge of the shirt that was slightly big on her, before peeling it off and over her head.

Once the shirt landed on the floor near their bare feet, the blonde felt heat flush through her body from head to toe as Regina then observed her, the gaze of the older woman following the line of her neck to her collarbone.

Regina’s lips parted in wanton lust, her fingers now sliding from Emma’s wrist, up along her arm until she reached the pale expanse of the blonde’s throat and gently applied pressure as the younger woman leaned forward to press her lips against the brunette’s again, her tongue sliding against Regina’s upper lip. 

Emma could feel Regina tremble and attempt to quiet a moan, despite her having her own fingers gently wrapped around the other woman’s neck. Regina’s lipstick had already begun to smudge, the corners of her mouth coated in lipstick now almost non-existent.

Emma’s own hand moved from it’s hold on Regina’s waist up until her hand found itself tangled in dark locks, tugging hard enough that her head tilted back slightly, the strands of hair between her fingers. Her throat was exposed and the fireworks outside the window illuminated her neck in orange and purple bursts of colour.

Regina could feel Emma’s breath on her neck; a soft kiss was placed between her shoulder and neck and the older woman’s breathing started to get shallower and shallower as the blonde made her way up her neck. Once she reached her ear Emma traced her tongue against the shell of her ear before wrapping the lobe between her lips and gently tugging.

The brunette shivered again for what felt like the hundredth time that night and Emma moved her right hand until she reached the band of Regina’s pants, sliding her palm over the silk fabric of her blouse until she reached her breast and squeezed gently.

Regina moaned, her breath stuttering in her throat and she placed her free hand up and over Emma’s on her breast and squeezed harder causing her to squeeze her legs tightly from the wetness she swore would be coating the inside of her thighs.

As Emma started to play with her nipple through her blouse, Regina pushed her away, her need causing her own magic to push Emma back far enough that she landed against the edge of the bed.

“You know Regina, if you wanted to take it to the bed, you could of just said so.”

The brunette gave a sheepish half-smile, feeling self-conscious that she’d lost control for a moment there. She couldn’t help it, though, she never really could control herself around the blonde. She always seemed to bring out the most intense emotions inside of Regina.

Regina felt intoxicated by the blonde, completely overridden by her emotions and needs. She wanted Emma, she needed her. And from the look the blonde was giving her from heavily lidded eyes, Regina knew Emma wanted the same.

The brunette's feet started moving of their own accord and before she knew it she was standing in front of Emma. The blonde looked up at her and the heat from her gaze sent another throbbing pressure from her lower abdomen down between her legs.

The older woman moved her hands up to the first button on her blouse and slowly started to unbutton it, the silk still covering her breasts and exposing the lacy white bra underneath. Before sliding the silk down her arms and onto the floor.

Emma’s mouth went dry and she swiped her tongue against her lips in an effort to try and regain composure. 

She then unbuttoned the front of her grey trousers and tugged them down her legs before kicking them to the side. Emma’s mouth opened and closed after she looked down and realised Regina was wearing matching lingerie.

The older woman climbed onto the bed and kneeled on either side of the blonde, her breasts right in front of Emma’s line of sight. Regina bit her lip before racking her nails down Emma’s chest and sliding her hand down, down, underneath the silky pyjama pants and _Oh God_ , _She is commando_ . _In my pants_ , Regina thought as her brain short circuited temporarily.

Regaining her composure within a few long seconds, the brunette’s digits swiped between Emma’s lower lips and her mouth opened as Emma’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She then pulled her hand back up and out and slid her finger between her lips, tasting the blonde, and she moaned. She tasted more decadent than she could have ever imagined.

Emma’s eyes flashed as she watched Regina taste her juices and before she could stop herself, she flipped them over and moved them further up the bed until she was hovering over the brunette.

Regina’s hips canted from the pressure of Emma’s thigh between her own and the younger woman closed her eyes in delicious agony. The blonde pressed open-mouthed kisses down from the column of Regina’s throat until she reached the front clasp of her bra. She un-clipped it with shaking hands and Regina leaned up to help her slide it out from under her and down her arms. The blonde returned to her task before Regina could lie back down completely, wrapping her lips around a dusty pink nipple.

Regina’s back arched as Emma’s other free hand pinched her other nipple and she gasped out, “Emma, oh..” She swallowed harshly and breathed more harshly from the other woman’s touch. The younger woman’s tongue tracing around the bud before scraping her teeth, gently nipping, causing the other woman to arch even further.

The blonde kept that up until Regina started to whine and press against her shoulders in an effort to push her away. Emma released her nipple with a wet pop and gave Regina a long, lingering look and the brunette nodded.

Emma moved down Regina’s body until she was face to face with her barely covering white lace panties. She slid the side of her panties aside so she could run her tongue between the other woman’s lips and Regina’s lips canted upwards of their own accord, a groan rumbling from her chest and shaky staccato breaths coming from between her wet lips.

Emma stayed there; her pink tongue sliding between wet folds as Regina began to moan, her hips already beginning to cant once again, this time with much more vigour. 

When the blonde started to pull away, her fingers pulling the fabric up as much as it would stretch before it snapped back against the dark haired woman’s skin. Regina gasped, flush spreading throughout her body from the contact.

“Emma… What are you... _Emma_ …” The brunette was almost pleading with her, almost.

The blonde wasn’t going to tease her though, not tonight. Pressing kisses back down her stomach before moving between her thighs once again, kissing up along her calves and thighs making sure to nip and suck against her smooth silky skin every few inches.

After Emma had pulled the small lacy excuse for a pair of panties down lithe legs, Regina was bare before her and to make things slightly more fair; Emma reached behind her back and un-clipped her grey bra, letting it fall onto the satin sheets.

Regina’s eyes widened and she reached out, moving to sit up but Emma pressed her hands against Regina’s shoulders.

  
“Don’t move, please. I want to pleasure _you_.” She breathed out, her chest rising up and down in quick, uneven breaths.

“Okay…” Regina breathed out.

Sliding back down once again, Emma took up residence between Regina’s thighs. Regina found herself entwining her fingers in blonde locks and her heart thudded faster between the cavern of her rib-cage. She could feel warmth spreading to her fingertips at every gentle touch from Emma. She felt wanted, desired, loved and she didn’t want that feeling to ever end. Her heart ached with being able to have her so close, both emotionally and physically.

The blonde ran her tongue between her folds, tongue sliding up and around her clit, not giving her anything just yet before sliding back down. She kept up this pattern for a few moments before Regina’s started to whine, the sound tumbling out of her open lips and into the open air.

The older woman didn’t know if it was from the heater in her bedroom or from the delicious things Emma was doing to her but she could feel heat flushing throughout her body and a tingling going from her centre to the tips of her fingers and toes. Emma decided not to tease her much longer, so she slid her tongue back up and started concentric circles around her clit and sucking it into her mouth. 

Regina gasped out, “Oh God, yes!” Her voice raspy and deep as though she’d been smoking cigars all afternoon.

The blonde smirked slightly before changing her pattern to figure 8’s, her tongue sliding around and across her clit and Regina’s hips bucked up higher, bumping against Emma’s nose which made her moan even louder. Taking note, Emma nudged her nose against Regina’s clit and she moaned again, higher than before and Emma took initiative and gently nipped her clit before sucking it into her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ .” The brunette breathed out. _Now that’s hot._

That surprised Emma and she almost stopped but she was pretty sure that even if an asteroid was heading to earth she wouldn’t stop then either.

The blonde then slid two fingers over her folds as well exploring wet heat, before pushing extremely slick fingers into her and she felt her walls inside tighten temporarily around her digits; an involuntary moan escaping half painted lips and a gush of wetness greeting her slender digits. 

Regina rocked against her touches, she wanted her touch, her pleasure, and she wanted it now. Her body telling the other woman with every movement of her hips, that she _wanted_ Emma and that she _needed_ her. Her desperation starting to show already from wanting her for so long, needing more than the slow measured thrusts of her fingers.

“Emma,” She gasped, “I need your- I need-”

Emma understood her unspoken words and added a third finger. The blonde curving them just right and gently rubbed her fingers against that spot that made the other woman see solar flares in the back of her eyelids, she was close, she knew it. She recognised the shaking in her own legs and the building tension in her lower abdomen.

Regina tried to bite her lip to stop any more inadvertent sounds from spilling out of her mouth and she knew she was failing from the sighs and moans escaping her lips, her body betraying her. The older woman could feel brunette locks sticking to her neck and cheek. She was on the precipice of her orgasm, she just needed that extra _something_.

Emma’s wrist was already starting to burn, probably from not doing this in so long, veins in her arm bulging and tensing with every movement. Regina dug her nails against the muscles of the blonde’s upper arms. This woman has some talent.

She started to thrust harder, her tongue swirling faster and faster, Emma moved her hand up to caress one of Regina’s breasts. She knew she needed something, she could tell the other woman was on the edge, just from the shuddering movements of her hips.

She squeezed her breast as she started curving her fingers _just right_ so that she rubbed once again against that spot that made Regina twitch even more, her legs shaking, her whole body shaking. At the same time Emma pinched Regina’s nipple, she crooked her fingers more firmly against the spongy tissue inside Regina, rubbing faster, she sucked on her clit as well and the brunette let out a long moan. Her body was tensing as waves of pleasure started to crash over her and Emma kept the pace, not relenting as she wanted the other woman to ride out her pleasure.

After a few moments, the blonde slowed down before stopping and sliding out her fingers that were wet and slick with Regina’s juices. The other woman’s lids were half closed in pleasure and despite having just come she felt heat flush through her again as Emma sucked her juices off of her fingers.

“You taste divine, Regina.” She murmured, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Regina chuckled deeply, her body completely sated but she knew she would be ready to go again soon because the things the blonde made her feel on an everyday basis made her want her even more now that she’s had a taste.

“And you’re beautiful, Emma Swan.” She murmured back.

Emma moved to lay down beside Regina and the brunette rolled onto her side, so that they were facing each other. The younger woman gently caressed Regina’s face, her thumb stroking her bottom lip.

And in that moment everything was right, the two women staring into each other’s eyes completely lost and swept up in each other, everything was just as it should be.


End file.
